mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Icon Sport
ICON Sport, formerly known as SUPERBRAWL Icon Sport, is a mixed martial arts (MMA) organization based in Honolulu, Hawaii. With shows dating back to 1995, the organization is one of the longest-running promotions in the United States. Business On October 20, 2008, Icon Sport's parent company, ProElite recently was forced to sell or liquidate a number of their assets, leaving some uncertain if Icon and affiliated promotions would continue operations in the future. February 9, 2009, Pro Elite sold approximately 42 fighters contracts and a part of the EliteXC tape library to Strikeforce, it still retains ownership of King of the Cage, ICON Sport, Cage Rage, Rumble on the Rock, and a partial stake in the South Korean-based SpiritMC. Additionally, the company still owns the EliteXC brand name, its interactive web site, ProElite.com, as well as over 100 fighter contracts that could be utilized on King of the Cage shows in the future. "With the sale, ProElite can now operate substantially debt free" - Ceo, Chuck Champion, of ProElite. Rules and regulations ICON Sport lies outside the jurisdiction of sanctioning athletic commission bodies, and therefore does not abide by rules set in place by commissions such as the NSAC. All MMA competitions in Hawaii are currently regulated by the State's Department of Commerce and Consumer Affairs (DCCA). ICON Sport uses a four-roped square ring with sides 7 m (approximately 23 ft) in length. Bouts are held with similar rules to PRIDE FC, including knees and stomps/kicks to the head of a downed opponent, which include several differences from the Unified Rules of Mixed Martial Arts as established by the New Jersey State Athletic Commission. House Bill 1866 (HB1866), a new law passed during the 2007 Hawaii Legislative Session, will implement new rules and regulations for Hawaii MMA in July 2009. The new law gives increased powers to the Hawaii DCCA office, including mandatory drug testing, neurological exams, and medical insurance for fighters. ICON Sport promotes championship titles in the following weight classes: * Middleweight, competitors up to 185 lb * Welterweight, competitors up to 170 lb * Flyweight, competitors up to 135 lb Although championship titles are circulated in those divisions, open-weight bouts have been hosted in ICON Sport events. Notable fighters * Phil Baroni, UFC and PRIDE veteran * Jason Dent, KOTC and UFC veteran * Kala Hose, Current ICON Middleweight Champion * "Ruthless" Robbie Lawler, EliteXC Middleweight Champion, former 2 time ICON Middleweight Champion, UFC and PRIDE veteran * Jason "Mayhem" Miller, former ICON Middleweight Champion, UFC and DREAM veteran * KJ Noons, FORMER EliteXC Lightweight Champion * Masanori Suda, former ICON Middleweight Champion, PRIDE, Shooto, and DEEP veteran * Po'ai Suganuma, Pancrase veteran * Anthony "Crush" Torres, The Ultimate Fighter 2 welterweight contestant * Renato "Charuto" Verissimo, UFC veteran, Rumble on the Rock veteran * Falaniko Vitale, former ICON Middleweight Champion, X-1 Middlewight Champion, UFC veteran * Bao Quach, KOTC and WEC veteran Current champions External links *Official Icon Sport site *ProElite.com site *ICON event results at Sherdog Category:Promotions and organizations